random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
MY? EPIC STORY OF MEAPZ???
Part 1 Meap: (In space ship) Meap: I wonder what im going to do today... Mario: Itsa me Maaaario! Meap: Who the heck are you??? Mario: (Looks slightly irritatated) I said itsa me Maaaario! Meap: Ok but how did you get here? Mario: IDK Meap: DUDE! How did you get here????? Mario: ...well um itsa kinda emmbarrasing... Meap: Um so how did you get here? Mario: Well luigi strapted me to a rocket and fired me up to the moon... Meap: Who's luig-(Get's inturrupeted) Mario: Thatsa nota important a now. Mario: Now were was I? O yesh. Mario: I saw your spacecraft and i boarded it! Meap: Ok... Meap: Wierdest Story ever... Mario: Arn;et u not suppose to talk? Meap: No i can talk. Mario Ok... Part 2 Mario: So Were are we going? Meap: Umm thats classified Mario: Why? Meap: Well ur a noesy man arn't you? Mario: Thats what my parents said to... Meap: (Grins) Meap: n00b! Mario: Im also toalty broke in runescape... Meap: Again n00b Mario: I lost everthing! Meap: ... Mario Exept fried chicken! Meap: When can you leave? Mario: Um were in space i can't just leave you know! Meap: Oh yeah right... Meap: (Imagines pushing mario out of space craft "Have a nice trip!") Mario: Meap? Meap: Yes mario? Mario: Whats that? Meap: Oh no! *Giant spaceship sucks them up* Meap: NO!!!!!!! Part 3 Mario: Were are we? Dennis: IN MY LAIR! Mario: Why do you have kittins and whatnot lieing around? Dennis: ... Dennis: Crap... Dennis: I have a soft spot for kittys ok? Mario: LOL Dennis: Shut up! I have my friend Man-Ray to assit me! Man-Ray: DIE PINK THIN-Wait patricks not here? Ok. Meap: Don't move! Dennis: AH! HE HAS A GUN! Meap: No...but i do have dounuts. Professer Oak: POKEMON! Meap: ... Mario: ... Dennis: ... Man-Ray: ... Man-Ray: Are you even suppose to be in this story? Proffesser Oak: POKEMON! Dennis: Shut up!!! Proffeser Oak: POKEMO-*Falls over* Mario: Huh? Meap: (Shows everbody his wooden bat) Dennis: Nice!!! Dennis: Um where were we? Man-Ray: Robbing the bank? Dennis: No...but thats a good idea! Dennis: That reminds me! Dennis: *Scribles Note* Man-Ray: Hey were's Mario? (Scene flash's to a portapotty) Mario: Ma ma mia! Dennis: Well no matter. Dennis: Take them to the prison cells!!! Guard: Whitch one? The pink horsey one? Or the green dark one? Dennis: ... Man-Ray: You have a pink horesy prison??? Dennis: Shut up both of you! Guard: You still didn't answer my qu- Dennis: THE GREEN ONE!!! Guard: Ok. Dennis: Idiot... Part 4 (In prison cell) Mario: So what nao? Prisoner: I don't know... Other Prisoner: I heard that they interigate you then after that...who knows? Thrird Prisoner: Mabey they give you cake? Other Prisoner: Proboble not. Mario: Im not involed with this! I want out! Prisoner's: We wern't involed ether! Meap: Hmmm Mario: What is it? Meap: Nope you can't break the bar's with meapeness...*Sigh* Mario: Darn... Guard: Your turn! Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guard: Yes Yes YOU 'fat plumer. Mario: Hey... Mario: Im not fat! (Side veiw mario's huge stomach) Guard: Come over here! *Electrical Stun attack* Mario: Owwwwww. Mario: ok im comming...ow! Part 5 Interegater: Bring him in. (Mario gets shoved into room) Interegater: Leave us. (Guards Leave) Mario: Hi! Interegater: Hello Red capped one. Mario: So whats the deal here? Interegater: I ask you a few qustions and you answer. Mario: Ok... Mario: What kind? Interegater: Well things such as your knowlage of meap... Mario: Umm sure! Interegater: Goood. You are proving most cooperative... Interegater: All right mario how long have you known meap? Mario: I would say... about 4 parts... Interegater: Hmmmm intresting.... Mario: Whats intresting??? TELL ME!!! Interegater: Aw nothing I just say that to freak people out. Mario: Ohhh. Ok. Interegater: All right. Were is meap from? Mario: I don't know. He didn't tell me in the time we were ''Uncaptured. Interegater: Ok. Interegater: Do you know were meap was going? Or what he was coming from? Mario: I don't know. He said it was classified. Interegater: Well... Mario: What? Interegater: What if I told you... Mario: Yes? Interegater: ...that we found a few crates full of blue moss that is the key ingredient ''in a PEACE MAKER missle? Mario: Wha-? Interagater: It would be intresting to know how he aquaried this [[Blue Moss|''Blue Moss]]... Mario: I Don't even know what a peace maker missle is! Interegater: The peace maker missle's are very effective missle's Which has the power of 10 nuclearer bombs and is able to destroy enterie planets in one shot. Mario: Whoa! Mario: But why would i know anything about that? Im just a plumber! Ive never left my town let alone my world! Mario: Intil nao. Interagater: Well how about we make a deal... Mario: And what would that be? (Guards In Diffrent uniform burst threw the door) Guard: For The Empire! Interagater: Wha-(Dives down) Mario: (Does crazy acrtobatics) Guard: Who do you think you are? Some kind of garo ninja? Mario: (Score's a knock out blown) (Guard falls over) Interagater: Whoa. Interagater: I think this interagating is over. Mario: So what now? Interagater: Well normally i would throw you in jail right now... Mario: But??? Interegater: But since you saved me from that crazy dude... Mario: What? Interagater: You get a lolipop! Mario: YAY I LOVE LOLIPOPS! (Mario Thinking: Lightbulb!!!!) Intaragater: Here. Bye! Mario: Bye!!! (Guards escort him out) Part 6 Dennis: Give me all that blue moss! Meap: Never!!! Dennis: Or i will... Meap: What? Dennis: ... i got nothin. (Meanwhile) Mario: Aw my lolipops gone...(Mario Thinking: YES! time to escape!) *Mario picks lock* Guards: Hey stop! Prisoners: *Tackle guards* (5 prisoner's per guard) Prisoner: We will hold them here! Go save you friend! Mario: Thanks! *Runs* (Meanwhile) Meap: YARRRR! *Tackles Dennis* Dennis: Owwwwwwwwww. Mario: Die Man-Ray! *Kick* Man-Ray: How did yo-*gets kicked* Mario and Meap: Lets blow this taco stand! Dennis: I don't even own a taco stand!!! Man-Ray: You can buy mine. Dennis: CURSE YOU PEOPLE WHO's NAMES START WITH M! Micheal Jackson: Well curse you to! That Orange turtle who's name i can't remeber: Yeah! Curse you! Malon: I hate you! Dennis: Craaaap... Mario: Finally! Back at the ship! Meap: YESH! Mario: Lets go!!! Meap: Activating warpdrive! (Space Ship zoom's out as the space station starts exploding) Mario: Why is it exploding? Meap: Because thats how life works. Mario: Who said? Meap: *Sigh* Mario: Who??? Meap: Chuck Norris of course! Mario: Why do people think hes so great??? Meap: '''IDK Part 7 Mario: So why are we carrying all this illegal blue moss? Meap: Im smuggling weapons to the Resitance. Mario: THAT would of been useful before! Meap: Well I doesn't matter nao were in the same boat now. Mario: Ummm ok. (Switchs to Dennis's space Dinner) (And yesh it has a name nao) Dennis: Ow.... Man-Ray: Well...that sucked. Dennis: Don't rub it in... Man-Ray: Well i have to go cause terror under the sea so later dennis! Dennis: Craaaaaaaaaaaaap! (Hologram Activates) Mysterios Person: Have you secered the blue moss yet? Dennis: No but we know were its going. Mysterios Person: Fool! If the Blue Moss gets to the resitance... Dennis: No cake? No Money? Mysterios Man: No worst we will be thrown in jail or killed by monkeys! Dennis: *Gasp* Mysterios Man: Do not fail again dennis...for the future of hyrule Na! The world depends on thee... Dennis: Um sir? Mysterios Man: What? Dennis: You reading the wrong lines sir... Mysterios Man: Wait what? DANG! Well dennis capture the Blue Moss or else... Dennis: Or else what? Mysterios Man: Your pay will be lower! Dennis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mysterios Man: Goodbye Dennis. (Hologram ends) Dennis: Pay will be lowered eh? Dennis: How about you lower ur pay!!! Dennis: Time to make do somthing epic... Dennis: Activate the robot!!! Guard: Ok... DENNIS: HELLO DENNIS. MY NAME IS DENNIS. Dennis: BWAHHAHAHAH! Part 8 Meap: Whew were away from that station... Mario: YESH! Meap: Time to deliver the supplys to the reistance! Mario: Um Meap? Meap: Yeah? Mario: What is those blips on the radar? Meap: Crap! A blockade! Mario: Ma Ma Mia! Meap: DAAAAAANNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!! Dennis Warship 59: Citezenz! Surrender or be destroyed! Meap: Please can you just let us go??? Dennis Warship 59: No. Meap: It was worth a shot... Dennis Warship 59: Fire! Mario: OH NO! BARREL ROLL!!! Meap: WE CAN"T DO A BARREL ROLL!!! Mario: SOMBODY HELP!!! *EMP Blast hits* Mario: Thatsa justa greata! Mario: Wera ina spaca! Wera goina diea! Meap: Why did you get so Italian all of a sudden? Mario: I dunno. Meap: Later on that nao we need to focos at the falling at hand. Meap: Ok...(Breaths) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WERE FALLING!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Computar: Crashing Crashing Crashing.... ERROR! Meap: Nooo! (The Ship Falls throu atmosphere) CRASH Meap: *Cough* *Cough* Meap: Are you ok mario? Mario: I think i just lost my lunch...but yeah... Isebella: Whatha Doing?! (To be contined) Part 9 Meap: Whoa! Careful with that gun! Issebella: *Pushs gun into meaps face* I know how to use this! Meap: Do you? Issebella: No...I still know how to shoot it! Mario: Hey this rocket still wor-*gets blasted off* Issebella: *sigh* is he always like that? Meap: Yes. Not always as idiotic but yeah... Issebella: Hey aren't you the guy who is bringing the Blue moss? Meap: Yesh. Issebella: Sorry just had to be careful you never know who is who these days... (FlashBack) Mitch: Im dennis! Issebella: No ur mitch! Mitch: My REAL name is Dennis. Issebella: So? Mitch: Um I think I'll just go now... (Returns to Present) Issebella: Let Me take you to HQ. Meap: Ok I got a car to carry the blue moss wanna ride? Issebella: Sure. (They drive to HQ) Meap: Whoa this place to a real turn for the worst since I left... Issebella: Yeah we ran low on supplies... Meap: Well im back now! Issebella: We have more recrits then last time. Also Leadership has changed... Meap: Who's Leader now? (Radio Sputters to life) General Pepper: This is general pepper does anyone read me? Over.) Meap: This is meap. Coming in near HQ. Over! General Pepper: Its great to hear your voice again meap. Meap: Like Wish General. General Pepper: Were are you? Issebella: Several Clicks from your postion general. General Pepper: See you soon fo-I mean meap! Part 10 Issebella: Were here. Meap: Ok Issebella: I need to get back to my post. Meap: Um is there anything else i need to know? Issebella: Yeah. The password is SpicyCakePlatupus. Don't you forget it! Meap: Ok bye Issebella! Issebella: Bye! (Issebella Runs off) Meap: Oooo an entrance! *Enters base* (Finds main door) Unknown: Whats the password? Meap: SpicyCakePlatupus! Unknown: ...correct you may enter. (Door opens) Meap: Whoa... (Meanwhile) Mario: Why does thisa alwaysa happena toa mea? (Meanwhile elsewere) Dennis/Mitch: Destroy the resetance my robot! DENNIS: YESH. I WILL. (Back to meap) Meap: I never thought i would be so glad to be home! Meap: Home sweet (Sniffs) AW! Alright it has a stench...thats new... General Pepper: Meap! Meap: Pepper! General Pepper: Meap do you have it? Meap: Yes. (Hand General Pepper the package) General Pepper: Good! Aright here are our defence's we might need more supplies... Meap: Lets See... Teams: Red Team: First Row Blue Team: Second Row Green Team: Third Row Yellow Team: Fouth Row Meap: Hmmm General Pepper: As you can see there is a "Hole" in our defence's. Meap: Thats kinda an UNDERSTATEMENT. General Pepper: I need you out there so grab a weapon! Meap: Were's the aromery? General Pepper:Over there. (Meap grabs a rifle) (Walks out) Part 11 *Radio Crackles* Meap: (Gets in car) Meap: What now? General Pepper: Meap an unideintfied object has landed near your postion. General Pepper: Its south of blue teams postion. Meap: Ok...I'll go there. (Meap Drives to crash sight) Meap: What is that? Looks pretty ugly to me... DENNIS: Hey i resent that! DENNIS: Hello my name is NORM 'Error rebooting... DENNIS: My name is DENNIS Meap: I really don't have time for this DENNIS i have place's to be things to do... DENNIS: DIE! (Fires Lazor) Meap: *Sigh* Meap: (Straps bomb to DENNNIS) DENNIS: Wha-? NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DENNIS: *Explode's into metal shrapnel* Meap: Were done here... Part 12 Meap: This is meap General Pepper ive destroyed the ''problem. ''Do you read gener- General Pepper: ''All Force's fall back! A very large enemy force is approching! They have aircraft aswell we need to get the evac birds out before combat starts! Meap: Oh no. Meap: (Drive's closer to base) Guard: Surrender! Meap: Never! Guard: Run!!!! Guard 2: TO LATE!!!!!! (Car hits guard throwing meap all the way to base) Meap: *Runs Into base* General! is it true? General Pepper: Yes it is... Meap: What do you want me to do? General Pepper: I have aircraft that are defending our skies... General Pepper: Turret's and our giant SpiecyCakePlatupus... General Pepper: I need you to go across each the 4 defendable entrance's and exits. Meap: Do i get fried chiken? General Pepper: Sure ya do here! *Shoves Fried cheken in mouth* Meap: (Mouth full) YAY! General Pepper: Just make sure this whole ''Defending the area for a prolonged time ''doesn't turn into a ''Last Stand.''' Meap: Do we have any weaopeans? General Pepper: Yesh heres a machine gun. (Hands meap a machine gun.) Meap: How massive is there attack force? General Pepper: I think 80 Infantry...40 Tanks/Jeeps And 50 aircraft... Meap: What do we have? General Pepper: 4 Teams 20 Jeeps 5 Tanks 50 Infantry And 30 Aircraft... Meap: Any turrets? General Pepper: 2 Flak Turrets, 3 Reglar turrets, and 2 Bomb Cannon's Meap: Anything else? General Pepper: 4 arwings 3 Transports and a prototype peace maker missle. Meap: How much paunch does it have? General Pepper: Only enough to destory a whole town. Meap: Alright who are we evacing again? General Pepper: The Rare Mango Platupus. Meap: How many? General Pepper: OVER 9000! Meap: Over 9000? you didn't have to yell! General Pepper: I yelled? Whoa I really should whatching DRAGON BALL Z! Meap: Yeah. Your yelling again. General Pepper: ...just get out of here... Meap: Fine... Part 13 Troop 1: Hey do you think we will surive? Troop 2: I doubt it. Troop 3: "''We may be outgunned...but never out punned!" Troop 2: Is he always like that? Troop 1: Yesh... Troop 2: Here come's sargent. Sarge: Good Day troopers! All Troops: Good day to you sir! Sarge: The rumors that you heard... Sarge: ...Are true... (Gasp and whispers among troops) Sarge: BUT! We may be out gunned we still have better brainz! Troop 1: We do? Sarge: Yes we do! Watch this video one of our scouts made. (Video starts) Scout: Uh oh. Enemy troops up ahead! Enemy Troop: Whats that? Enemy Troop 2: It was nothing your imaging things! Enemy Troop: Ok...I still think there's sombody out there... Enemy Troop 2: Did you eat my cake yesterday? Enemy Troop: ...yes. Enemy Troop 2: Then YOU MUST DIE! *Enemy Troop shoots the other* Enemy Troop: Ow! You F-(Swear changed)iretruck! Enemy Troop: This is bull-S-(Swear changed)hamwhoohoo! Enemy Troop 2: You deserved it... (Video ends) Sarge: All right I feel like calling you marines is that ok with you? Marine 1: Yeah! Marine 2: NO!!! Marine 3: "HOO RA!" Sarge: Well i don't care Number 2! Sarge: Everbody! Everbody: HOO RA! Part 14 Meap: Were is the enemy? Marine: At MCD. Meap: Wait what? No! Marine: Sorry sir. Meap: Sorry doesn't cut it carl! Proffeser Oak: POKEMON! Meap: You again? Marine: You know him? Proffeser Oak: POKEMON! Meap: Shoot him! Marine: Shoot an old man? Proffeser Oak: POKEMON! (Meap Glares at the Marine) Marine: Fine. *Shoots Oak* Proffeser Oak: POKE-*Dies* Meap and the Marine: And stay dead! Meap: How close are they? Marine: 20 or so miles... (Meanwhile) Dennis: I hate meap... Random-Dude: Sir? Dennis: Yes??? Random-Dude: Meap stole your underware. Dennis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dennis: Wait whitch one? Random-Dude: The heart ones. Dennis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dennis: Why? Dennis: Its pretty creepy... Random-Dude: Look! A note! Dennis: What does it say? Random-Dude: "I stole your underwere burned it so you can't use it." Dennis: CURSE YOU PEOPLE WHO'S NAMES START WITH M!!! Megatron: You said what? YOU MUST DIE! Mario: Yeah! Leta geta hima! Maker: YEAH! Marco: YESH! Milly: I hate you! Dennis: Craaaaaaaap... Everbody: LETS BEAT HIM UP! Dennis: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Mean while) Meap: Uh oh! Marine: Incoming!!!! (Plane Stafs them) Meap: WHAO! Marine: Sir What do we do? Meap: RUN!!! Marine: RRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (Gets owned by KCR) Meap: DANNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Part 15 Meap: Well... Meap: Better do somthing... Mario: Hey itsa me mario! Meap: You again? Mario: Your not happy to see me? Meap: Nope. Mario: Not even a little? Meap: Not Really. Mario: Not even a smich? Meap: Nada. Meap: Dude... Mario: What? Meap: *Meap is about to break the 4th wall* The "Author" is angry at you. Meap: Writing stuff about you is a pain in his behind. Mario: *Totally ignores mario* WHY DON"T YOU MISS ME? Meap: *sigh* Mario: YOU MUST DIE! *Swings little knifes* Meap: I don't have time for this. *Calls in Airstrike* Mario: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*Gets Crushed* Meap: :D Mario: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*Dies FINNALLY!* Meap: I need to get back to the base. My defence was ummm NOT WEAK! AFTER WALKING A LONG TIME... Meap: Hey a video recording! *Turns it on* *Recording Starts* Marine 1: YOUR GUNNA DIE! Marine 2: YEAH! Marine 3: THE MORE THE MERRIER! Isebella (Altenate): Alright Troops! Move out! (Meanwhile) '' ''Enemy Troop: Um sir? Flak: Yes? Enemy Troop: The enemy is aproching. Flak: RUN THEM DOWN...WITH TANKS. Flak: Also get me some FRIED CHICKEN! Enemy Troop: Why do I always get the idiots??? Flak: Wut? Enemy Troop: NOTHING! Flak: Ok....Tell the troops to charge! Enemy Troop: DO you think thats wise sir? Flak: You qustioning me? Enemy Troop: Why yes yes I am. Flak: ... Enemy Troop: ... Flak: Why. If I had my clicker... Flak: I would of owned you... Enemy Troop: Suuuure. (On the battlefield) Good Guyz: CHARGE! Bad Guyz: CHARGE! (The Good guys charge and the bad guys retreat...For some reason) (After Some intense fighting the video ends) Meap: Whoa. Meap: Wait a second!!! Meap: This was just a minute ago. 0_0 Meap: *Runs toward rundavo* Isebella: Hai Meap! Glad 2 See ya! Meap: Go to see you to. What happend to general Pepper? Isebella: He got pwned. Meap: Oh. So Your in charge? Isebella: Yeah. Meap: How much did we lose? Isebella: See for youself. *She hads meap a sheet* Meap: Ehhh whatever.... Meap: Wait...I have an idea. (Whispers to isabella) Iseballe: OKZ LETZ DO IT! Meap: ALRIGHT BAI! (Meap flys away) Part 16 (Meap gets captured again!) Meap: Daaaaang. Dennis: GOT U! Meap: Really? T_T I hadn't noticed... Dennis: U LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! Meap: Time to be deafeated!thumb|300px|right|Play Music when meap says ... Dennis: How you going to do that? Meap: I dunno... Dennis: Let us duel...TO THE DEATH! Meap: ... Dennis: ... Dennis: I have been waiting a looooong time for this. (Dennis turns on his red lightsaber) Meap: Well...I guess it ends here! (Meap turns on his blue lightsaber) Dennis: DA END OF U! ''-Swing-'' Meap: *Dodges* ''-Chop-'' (Meap and Dennis DUEL!)thumb|300px|right Dennis: *Defeats meap* Meap: no....it doesn't end here... Dennis: YES IT DOES >:D Meap: ... Dennis: No last words? Meap: You really should pay more attention. Dennis: What? Meap: Heh Heh Heh... (The Reistance Arrives) Dennis: NO! Meap: YES :D Dennis: I doesn't matter now! Your friends can't save you! All my forces attack the resistance! COM: Yes Lord Malak I mean er Dennis. Meap: *Gets up* Dennis: Im gonna pwn u! Meap: ...No ur not. (General Pepper appers in a huge flagship) Meap: 0_0 Dennis: 0_0 Meap: Well... Meap: Thats good! Dennis: NO! HES HEADING STRAIT FOR US! D:< Meap: *Attcaks Dennis* Dennis: *Is a big wus and gets beaten* Meap: That was easy... Mysterios Figure: U SURE? Meap: WHO ARE U? Mysterios Figure: I am...IRVIN! Meap: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Irven: I am darklord irvin leader of this army! DIE! Meap: Wait why? Irvin: Because everyone never gave me resect! NOT DAT IT MATTERS NOW! I WILL BE DA RULER OF DA GAXALY! Meap: Why? Irvin: This battle station is more then a Battle station... Meap: Wha-? Irvin: IT IS THE STAR FORGE! Irvin: AND I WILL USE ITS ENERGYS TO MAKE ARMIES TO TAKE OVER AND BECOME DARK LORD OF THE SITH! >:D Meap: Whaaaaaaaaaaa? Gray Pea Shooter: Im afraid I can't let you do that irvin... Irvin: Why? Gray Pea Shooter: Your actions thus far have brought the gaxly to turmioly. I cannot alow it to countinon! Irvin: NO! MA POWER! Gray Pea Shooter: I guess I haz no choice... (GPS activates his slilver lightsaber) Meap: Can you help me GPS? Gray Pea Shooter: Yes. I will Meap: Alright lets beat him! Irvin: YOU WILL NEVER BEAT MY ANTI-RANDOM-NESS! (Irvin: Casts purple lighting) (GPS Blocks) Gray Pea Shooter: Meap! USE DA RANDOM! Meap: HOW? Gray Pea Shooter: I CAN"T HOLD THIS LIGHTNING AWY FOREVER U KNOW! Meap: Waitisthistomatosoup? Itcan'tbegarlicbreadbecausestarfoxwasonthemoonwhostolemybaconstrips! Irvin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Irvin is defeated) Gray Pea Shooter: Now to become the Gaxaltic Empor-Er I mean go back home. Meap: YAY WE WIN! COM: The starforge is blowing up! Gray Pea Shooter: *Teleports away* Meap: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! (Meap Finds escape pod) This escape pod is your only hope of survial. ''-Enter Pod'' ''-Step away from the pod'' Meap: U KIDDING? *Gets in pod* (Meap Leaves the starfordge) (The starfordge explodes) Meap: YAY! Category:The Epic Story of Meap Category:Pages by Gra Pea Shooter Category:Epic Works! Category:You better be commenting... Category:Pages by Gray Pea Shooter